My Will
by HikariYashimura
Summary: I dont know how to summarize this story up without making the story seem sappy and unpleasant to read. "Sasuke unexpectedly falls for the pop teen idol Hikaru Midarashi. Meanwhile the Akatsuki plan to use Hikaru for something, but what?"


**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto (just Kitten/ Hikaru). I also do not own the songs that Hikaru/ Kitten sings. They are all from different anime, games, and Singers/bands.**

**Enjoy! And please leave a review. If you think it sucks please tell me how to make it better. I'm really counting on all of you readers to help me become a better writer.**

**My Will **

**Chapter 1**

**Mission of a Lifetime! **

**The snow fell gently as the curtains rose. She stepped from the back of the stage towards the microphone. She looked out among the fans that screamed and called her name. **

**"Kitten! Kitten! Kitten!" They chanted. **

**She looked back at her band mates and cued the music as she reached for the mic. The band played the music as she opened her mouth and sang the words:**

**"My Will"**

**sotto mezameru  
****hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
****anata ni todoku you ni to... **

**"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
****moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai **

**anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to... **

**tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo  
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo **

**anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de kokoro ga  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to... **

**anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa  
kanarazu todoku you ni **

**shinjite la la la la la la...  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
shinjite la la la la la la... **

**She sang her heart out during that winter evening. She moved her hips to the music and her dress moved with her. She gazed upon her fans and closed her eyes as she hit the high notes. **

**Finishing the song, the band stopped playing and Kitten took a short bow with her team. She stood straight back up and cued the band for another song. **

**Behind the stage curtains three teenagers stayed, 2/3 actually enjoying the concert in the fantastic seats they had. **

**"Oh wow! Isn't Kitten great?" The girl of the group said. "She sings with so much passion!" **

**"I know!" The enthusiastic boy of the group said. "What I wouldn't do for her to be my girl!" He said but then started fumbling with his words. "Uh- but she doesn't hold a candle to you Sakura." He said but it seemed that Sakura didn't even pay attention to what he said. **

**"Sasuke," she said in a sweet voice, "what do you think of the concert?" she asked. **

**"Hn." he said. **

**She sighed at his remark. Obviously she didn't like his answer. **

**"I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei got us back stage passes!" Naruto said. **

**"I don't know why you two are getting so worked up over some pop princess. I bet she's a brat, just like that movie star we had to escort*." Sasuke said. **

**"Yeah a brat, I guess you would know right Sasuke?" Naruto said. **

**"Hmph. Whatever, loser." Sasuke said and stopped paying attention to the blond. **

**Before they knew it, 2 hours had past and the concert ended. Kitten bowed and thanked her fans for coming and the curtain fell. She walked to the back and got a towel that waited for her on the table. She gently wiped her neck and her forehead and got a water bottle from the table. Her band mates patted her and their backs while congratulating each other on a job well done. **

**As Kitten sat down to rest, Naruto and Sakura noticed her. They both rushed over to get an autograph, but Sasuke stayed where he was and scoffed. **

**"Oh! I just love your music Miss Midarashi!" Sakura said. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked and held out a piece of paper and a pen. **

**"Thank you," Kitten said, "anything for a fan!" She took the paper and the pen and asked, "Who should I make this out to?" **

**"To Sakura Haruno of Konoha." She said as Kitten signed the sheet. **

**"Oh! Oh! Me too! To Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said excitedly and Kitten signed his sheet of paper. **

**"Does he want one too?" Kitten asked, obviously referring to Sasuke. He scoffed loud enough for her to hear. **

**"Yeah right." He said. **

**"Well, ok then." Kitten said annoyed. **

**"Don't worry about Sauce-gay over there." Naruto said. "He's an ass to everyone." He said and laughed as Sasuke glared at him. **

**"Well, well. It looks like were all getting acquainted here." A voice from behind the curtain said. And with a poof, a man appeared before the 4 teenagers. **

**"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted. **

**"Uncle Kakashi!" Kitten said and hugged him tightly. **

**"UNCLE?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. **

**"Kakashi sensei, you never told us you were related to a super star." Sakura said. **

**"Well I'm not. I'm just really close with her family. You know she used to live in Konoha." He said as he pulled Kitten off. **

**"You used to be a citizen of the Leaf Village?!" Naruto shouted. **

**"Yep! And I still am!" Kitten said. "And it's great to be back in the village, but the band and I have to get going to the next city on our list." She said. Naruto started to sulk. **

**"Aw man!" He said. **

**"Don't worry Naruto, because I've got a special mission for the three of you." Kakashi said. **

**"Really?! Oh boy! I hope it's good! It better be a good one Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. **

**"Well, it is." He said. "Because we have an A rank mission." Kakashi said. **

**"Yeah!!!" Naruto shouted but then quieted down. "What is it?" He asked. **

**"We are going to be Kitten's bodyguards while she is on tour." Kakashi said and Naruto jumped up and down and kept shouting, "Aw man! A lousy bodyguarding mission? But wait that means.... Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Wahoo!!! We get to go on tour with Kitten!" **

**Sakura just smiled trying to look mature but inside she was just as happy as Naruto. **

**"CHA!! That's right! That Ino-pig will be so jealous!! My team gets to go on tour with Kitten!!" Inner-Sakura said. **

**Sasuke just pouted, obviously not wanting to do this mission. "Great..." He said with a hint of sarcasm.**

**"We'll start the mission tomorrow afternoon. Right now Kitten needs to rest up for tomorrow." Kakashi said. "So I'll expect to see you three at the gates by 1 o'clock. See you tomorrow." He said and with that he disappeared. **

**"Sweet! I bet no one else will ever have a mission like this! This is the mission of a lifetime, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said.**

***See Naruto the Movie**

**I hope it was good! I also hope I caught Sasuke's bad attitude, even though he didn't really say much. And just so you know, personally I'm tired of the 'Believe it' thing, so that's probably the only time Naruto'll ever say that in this story. Anyway, just like in the A/N, please review. I really want to know if this story is good or not. Thanks!**


End file.
